


Could You Do It?

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Just so..so sad, Kinda old, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Serious, Tearjerker, To me hopefully not to everyone, but sad, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Romano is dying. He didn't want to believe it at first but after a trip to his personal doctor it's confirmed and he has no idea what to do. He knows it will hurt Feliciano and Antonio to know the truth but with eight months Romano wants to make it good and be pleasant but will Antonio, along with all the other Nations, find out before Romano goes?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda like an AU (?) As these are not the same children towards the end as in the Our Small Nations stories! The children, at the end, will be different and have different names, different personalities! This is completely different and not related to that series at all, so just keep that in mind! 
> 
> There is a lot of sex, between South Italy and Spain, but I wasn't thinking a lot of the time when I wrote it back in 2016 and finishing it in the very beginning of 2017 didn't help either. But here's that in a new, 2018 story on this account! Just keep these facts in mind and if anyone needs to point somethin' out let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations to the Spanish and Italian, thanks to Google! 
> 
> mi nico - my only  
> Eres mi todo - You are my everything  
> Ti amo, Toni, per sempre. Sempre (Italian) - I love you, Toni, forever and ever. Always.  
> Mi amor - my love

It'd started with a headache, a simple little one during the world meeting but it was enough it had made Romano put his head down. He remembered the smooth cool wood against his aching forehead and the warmth radiating from Spain's hand as it pressed to his back, how he had leaned to whisper in his ear his warm breath wafting against his ear asking if he was okay. Just like all the times before, however, now he had the same headache and his head pounded to a painful beat while every shouted above one another and the look Italy was giving him along with Spain harbored concern when he stood up the chair screech loud enough to make every voice stop.

"Romano..?" Italy asked his voice a whimper as his amber eyes opened to gaze at his elder brother who just forced a smile at his brother.

 "I'm fine! My head's fucking killing me, I just need some air." Romano forced the cheer into his tone which was so unlike him that Spain glared at him for real.

"Romano." The simple use of Romano's name made him flinch along with the gazes of the other Nations on him but he just shook his head shoving his chair out of the way and walked to the door. "Romano!" Now Spain was getting up as his stare, the hottest among them all, burned into him along with the heavy footsteps.

"Just stay!" Romano snapped at him angrily, his temper running out with the throbbing in his head increase as pain flickered through his glaze along with something else. Pleading. "Antonio just...just stay."

"Fratello..."Italy whimpered the word as his eyes watery now, the amber shimmering and glistening enough to be mistaken as gold. Romano smiled with everything he could muster as his curl, high on his left side, crunched with distress.

"I'm fine! God, you don't have to worry!" Romano laughed bright but all of it, the smiles, the assurances, the laughter...fake. All so horribly fake. Romano scowled, he shouted, he swore, he screamed, he was rude, he was abrupt that's what he was known for. Sure he was sweet but on his own terms, this was all just fake and it made Spain clench his fist tight.

"Romano, I'd like to speak with you." Spain growled marching forward making Romano's eyes widen when his arm was roughly grabbed as Spain walked past dragging Romano from the room and their steps were loud and abrupt thumps as they walked out and when they reached the door which opened with a loud groan as if irritated by their anger, was slammed loud when they left. Romano could only take being dragged for so long before he ripped his arm away glaring at Spain who glared back unlike his cheerful behavior.

"Don't fucking drag me! Bastard! What the fuck am I? A child? Fuck no!" He finally snapped out at the Spaniard who just stared at him and Romano glared at Spain who just looked at him evenly, all happy glimmers or smiles strangely distant and gone.

"What is the matter with you? This is the fifth time you've said your head is hurting." Spain said the words sharp as blades that whizzed and sunk into Romano, who flinched, as Spain crossed his arms tight across his chest with all the look of an authority figure and Romano puffed his cheeks out in a pout as he stared back at the Spaniard who just looked at him. "Romano if something's wrong you need to tell me about it and if I can do any-"

"Sex."

The word was abrupt cutting off Spain who blinked looking all soft and sweet as his large emerald eyes met Romano's even, hard colored eyes burned into Spain. The color hazel but shifting to a soft green unlike the normal hazel color. "Wh-What?" Spain finally got out when he stared at his lover, his little Romano, his Lovi, who just stared back at him with a little smirk pulling at those lips.

"I. Want. Sex. If you can do anything for me then have sex with me. Right now." Romano both explained and demanded as he smirked at Spain who blinked his innocent looking eyes until they shifted, seeming to morph into a more mature, older look that made shivers run down Romano's spine.

"That's what you want?" Spain finally asked his tone hard but there was desire lace there and Romano smiled despite his throbbing head and stepped forward throwing his arms around Spain's broad shoulders in an un-Romano like way as he smiled wider.

"Si." Romano nodded with determination when the Spaniard's lips crashed to his own drawing a low, little moan from his lips as he felt Spain grip his dark brown locks of hair tight in his large hands and he, in response, moved his own hands in Spain's own brown hair clutching them tight when his lips parted.

He breathed through his nose as his head pierced with pain but he just kept moving his lips, kept kissing his Spain, His Antonio. He shivered with pleasure at those soft lips moved across his own as he moaned quietly as he trembled gently pressing to the Spaniard as his cheeks flushed a deep red. He kept taking large breathes through his nose as he made out publicly with Spain but he could care less when the male nibbled on his lips, licking his bottom lip softly asking for entrance. Romano parted his lips whimpering low in his throat both from pleasure and pain as his hands gripped at those brown locks desperately.

His head was spinning crazily with the haze of lust but the fog of pain, his vision seeming to spin and sway giving him a vertigo feeling when he opened them as he gasped at the lips and teeth attacking his Adam's Apple the minute their lips parted. He gasped thickly in hot loud pants, a small line of drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin as he clung to Spain when he began to roughly suck on his Adam's Apple making the skin throb in a way that he knew would become a hickey in no time.

"T-Ti amo!" Romano gasped out making Spain freeze instantly then a bright, warm smile curved over the Spaniard's lips.

"Te amo." Spain replied within a heartbeat as he stared at the little Italian who blushed as bright as a tomato but a little smile curved over his lips a bit. The room was swaying and spinning making Romano dizzy but as he was pressed gently to the wall of the hallway with Spain's lips at his neck, his feet leaving the firm ground to anchor around Spain's hips as the pain reached it's crescendo making him cry out loudly with pain.The cry, to Romano, sounded like this horrible wailing that made Spain jerk in surprise and yank back to look at him. "Romano!"

"I-I'm fine!" Romano gasped out to the Spaniard who had worry glinting in his face and eyes brightly and he forced his strange, numb feeling lips into a smile. "I'm fine seriously!"

_'I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm..fine. I...'m...fine...'_

* * *

Romano woke up with a loud gasp with a shiver, sweat glistening across his skin like a film as beads of sweat formed and ran down his skin as his eyes looked at the beige, water stained roof. The bed beneath him was firm but soft curving to his body which was also firm as well. His head didn't hurt anymore, barely a twinge of pain, as he sat up with the bed squeaking loudly underneath his weight. The bed frame backed up the squeaking by groaning loudly with his movements as he sat up his body stiff with the sleep he must've gotten as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand rubbing the sleep away. He got up out of the bed his muscles twitching, stiff as a board when he nearly screamed as he stretched, his muscles stretching out and moving under his skin with ease and small pops and cracks that sounded when he stretched then arched his back.

He was wearing a baggy gray t-shirt with black sweat pants that were much to big for him as well and he rubbed his eyes hard and padded to the bedroom door opening it with a squeak and padded down the hall to the large stair case going down it quickly remembering it distinctly. He walked his way into the living room, the sweat drying rather quickly with his steps and he saw Spain lounging across the couch his eyes shut with his arm thrown over his forehead as he snored very lightly. Romano, with a devious smirk, walked over to the sleeping Nation and blew air onto his face then slapped his stomach hard making the Spaniard gasp jerking up grabbing his stomach with the painful hit but his green eyes landed on a snickering Romano and his irritation with the hit melted at seeing his lover's joy.

"You seem happy." Spain noted feeling stupid for doing so but Romano seemed genuinely happy or amused.

"Yupp. Smacking your sleeping ass is always fun." Romano snickered as he said the words when he squeaked as he was yanked onto the couch and cuddled with arms wrapping around him tightly with a cheek rubbing against the top of his head making him puff out his cheeks with annoying but the actions felt a little good.

"You're so cute! I'm glad to see you feeling better, Lovino." Spain cooed out making Romano blush about fifty billion shades of red and squirm, shoving at the Spaniard to only achieving in making himself fall with a loud yelp and a heavy thud that made the floor groan gently and he scowled up at Spain who just laughed cheerfully.

"Bastard!" Romano snapped his eyes flashing with irritation but Spain just smiled at the irritated Italian who stood up brushing at himself though nothing was truly a mess or out of place, it was just a habit. He scowled harder when he met Spain's green orbs. "Stop looking at me, asshole!"

"You're acting like yourself~" Spain happily said while smiling bright at Romano who blushed anew and scowled hard enough for it to be a glare as he puffed his cheeks out again.

"Shut up! I'm going to make pasta and you get nothing!" Romano yelled with irritation, his tone thick with the emotion as he marched out of the room with Spain laughing happily and he just shook his head.

He walked into the kitchen sighing out softly as he walked to the stove opening the small cabinets beneath it and grabbed a pot then walked to the sink filling it with water watching it fill and then turned it off when it got half way full and pulled it out of the sink, a few droplets of water running down the shiny material as he placed it on the burner of the stove and turned the knob turning the burner on. He stared at his reflection in the water with dark eyes, his face grim as his lashes lowered and his lips pressed tighter together and he clutched at the sink. He had a deep, sinking feeling in his stomach that these headaches that have been on and off again weren't nothing, weren't as normal as he was playing it off, he had a feeling that he had something very bad going on with him.

"If I don't get better, I'll go to the doctors. I'll go if I get worse," Romano whispered softly to himself as he stared at the water in the pot then looked out the window at the bright sunny day that was burning away slowly into a low, deep red sunset that stretched across the horizon. "Pretty."

"It is pretty, huh?" Romano squeaked again, embarrassingly, whipping his head around to glare at Spain who was leaning in the doorway staring at Romano not the window making the Italian blush hotly under the Spaniard's stare. "Very pretty."

"S-Shut up." Romano mumbled as his water came to a bubble on the stove and he grabbed the pasta in the container in the cabinet above the stove and began breaking the noodles only to drop then in and repeated the process humming quietly to himself ignoring Spain's wide glimmering smile and his cheerful gaze as he watched the Italian. Romano grabbed a spoon and stirred the pasta despite it being stiff then turned grabbing a smaller pot and turned walking to the fridge grabbing the needed ingredients for his sauce and began making them humming quietly to himself when an arm circled his waist.

"I should've asked, how are you feeling?" Spain murmured into Romano's ear making him blush and he sighed out gently leaning against the elder Nation rolling his eyes softly.

"I'm completely fine. No headache at all." Romano replied nonchalantly as he made his sauce carefully, trying to ignore Spain but the elder squeezed him softly.

"Good. I was worrying for some time that the was something wrong with you for a little while." Spain softly said making Romano blink then turned his head and tilt it back looking up into those emerald eyes that were indeed dark with concern.

"Well don't. I'll be fine, I've always been fine and I always will be." Romano huffily said as he looked away down at the ingredients before resuming his actions and Spain chuckled gently.

"Si si, you will be. That's why you are mi nico." Spain whispered gently making Romano blush hotly and sigh but relax in the Spaniard's arms gently.

"Si. Just as you will be mine." Romano said in a huffy way then, putting the knife down in order to rub Spain's hand softly, he mumbled out, "Eres mi todo."

"Te Amo, Romano." Spain whispered kissing the side of Romano's neck making the Italian shiver gently but smile happily all the same which was rare to see on the grumpy Italian's face but Spain could always make him happy.

"Ti amo, Toni, per sempre. Sempre." Romano replied instantly, like a knee jerk reaction, as he poured his now finished sauce into the pot next to the boiling pasta as Spain smiled happily.

"You are so sweet! And cute!" Spain coed then kissed the tanned cheek of Romano's making a new blush form and Spain laughed gently nuzzling him them pulled away sighing out gently. "I'll let you cook then, Mi amor."

"Fine." Romano mumbled gently as he stirred the pasta while setting the sauce to heat up at a low temperature and shuffled about as Spain left the room leaving Romano alone. While Romano cooked, his hands keeping him busy but his mind was wondering and for some reason he felt like his words had been a lie to the Spaniard. He just wasn't sure why.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is one current mpreg couple in this story which will be the GerIta couple! They will be first mpreg couple of this story until later on! 
> 
> Edit: I feel strangely..lazy, just uploading stories from here onto my fanfiction account and those I think are good enough on my fanfiction account on here. I just can't get motivated to write anything really good lately for the fandoms I want to write for! Hopefully it doesn't last long!

"Ve~ Ludwig?" Germany looked up from pulling his bed sheets back to look at his lover, the little Italian's eyes were wide open, unlike every other time of the day which made Germany pleasantly happy his lover would keep his eyes open around him.

"Ja?"

"Do...Do you think Fratello is okay?" Germany sighed as he sat on the bed making the bed sink under his weight, the springs groaning gently against his weight and Italy got on the bed making his own small dent in the bed.

"Ja of course he is. You vould know if your bruder vasn't okay, vouldn't you?" Germany softly said making Italy gain a little watery gaze but he snuggled up to Germany when the blonde turned the lights out and pulled the blankets up, the moon outside just a bare crescent but Italy insisted on having the curtains open. Italy rested his head on Germany's chest giving the German access to the soft brown hair before him as Italy's curl turned into a heart when he started to run his fingers through the soft locks. After some silence Germany blinked, shocked that Italy was probably asleep when the Italian suddenly hugged Germany hard.

"Luddy, I'm scared." Italy whispered out the words making Germany surprised as he looked at Italy who just kept his face buried in Germany's chest but he felt wetness slowly wetting his shirt, one droplet at a time. "I'm scared something is wrong with Fratello, I'm scared he'll go away."

"He...von't just go avay. You are your bruder's remaining family, I don't think he vould just go so easily. Do you, Feliciano?" Germany asked then tilted his head back when Italy sniffed and grabbed fistfuls of Germany's black tank top and whimpered as his shirt became wet faster and he hugged the little Italian tight with zero awkwardness.

"I'm still scared. It's this..this bad feeling, Luddy, right in my belly but also right here." Italy lifted his head, his tears making clear shining paths down his cheeks, distracting Germany until he felt Italy's warm hand above his heart. "It's right here. It feels tight, like it's being strung up to much and it's going to snap me, but it's a sinking feeling like I've been told the worse news and it goes straight to my belly."

"Feliciano, your bruder vill be fine. I promise you, I vill be here to but up the pieces no matter vhat happens." Germany cupped Italy's wet face as he hiccuped a little it, his amber eyes dark with the feeling he described and only then did Germany put the exact name to the exact feeling Italy was feeling. "Dread." The word came out as a whisper as Italy whimpered and climbed into Germany's lap huffing him tight.

"Germany, I'm very scared. I'm really really scared." Germany tensed for Italy never called him by his country name-at least, not anymore he didn't and that's how Germany _knew_ Italy was serious.

"It vill be okay." Germany stroked his lover's hair softly, running his finger under the curnched up curl making Italy whimper gently but nuzzle into Germany's throat softly, pressing his wet cheek onto his skin.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Ciao!" Romano looked up at the chirping voice only to see his brother standing outside the fence surrounding Romano and Spain's home. He too off his gloves and sunhat walking to the gate, to his brother.

"What do you want?" Romano sighed out looking at his brother who just smiled happily when he noticed Italy's eyes were a little swollen and red making Romano frown. "What the hell made you cry? Did that Potato Bastard say anything to you?" His voice had dropped to a hissing whisper making Italy's closed eyes open in alarm.

"No! No Fratello! It's nothing like that!" Italy protested when he suddenly chewed on his lip looking away when Germany walked up looking..nervous? "U-Um, Fratello we should probably talk."

"Mm about what." Romano grunted while keeping his eyes on Germany scowling hard as he came close to his brother but turned walking to the house leaving the couple to stare at him in surprise when he looked over his shoulder glaring. "Idiots, get in the house! For fucks sake you both are so goddamn dense it's not even funny!"

"Ve~ That's my Fratello!" Italy cheerfully said the words smiling bright making Romano surprisingly blush then walk inside slamming the door open allowing Germany and Italy to just walk in.

"Oi, bastard! Get the fuck down here! Feli wants to talk to us!" Romano bellow making Italy squeak in alarm as he clung to Germany in alarm to the sudden bellow.

"Coming~" Came the cheerful call from upstairs making Romano roll his eyes then gesture with his head to the living room as he walked in when Italy noticed the sweat that clung to his clothes in dark patches and made his brother's face glint lightly.

"Fratello, how long were you outside?" Italy asked tilting his head to the side but Romano just glared at his younger brother for a few moments. Then made a soft noise of contempt and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Shut up! I was out there for a long time, id-idiot!" Romano snapped but his cheeks took on a new glow of red making Italy giggle suddenly with understanding. His brother probably _just_ had sex! It was written all over him!

"I'm here~" Spain entered the room smiling happily as he sat down next to Romano crossing his ankle over his knee while throwing his arm around his Italian's shoulder causing Romano to throw him a glare. "Little Feli, it's good to see you!"

"You too Big Brother Spain!" Italy smiled happily at the Spaniard when Germany cleared his throat suddenly snapping Italy into the mode or mind set as to why they were here. He felt strangely nervous, sitting in front of his big brother now and when eh met Romano's hazel eyes which were surprisingly not angry but...curious. It was strange seeing such a look on Romano and it made Italy want to stare at him with awe until Germany gently nudged him and brought his mind back to the task at hand. "Um...Fratello, we wanna tell you something."

"Ja." Germany nodded gently then looked at his own lover who held his hand tightly in his small one pressing his palm to Germany's smiling happily at him. He pulled his gaze from Italy to look at Romano then Spain, as the Italian scowled when he locked eyes with him and found looking at Spain was easier.  "Vould you like Italy to tell you or vill I suffice?"

"Just one of you say something!" Romano snapped as if his patience was wearing out when Italy looked at his elder brother and knew well enough that he had pain glazing his eyes making that dread surge up with a vengeance. There was something going on, that glaze had appeared more than once, when he realized he missed his opportunity to speak for Germany was taking a deep breath to speak.

"Feliciano is pregnant."

Those words seemed to freeze everything making any and everything freeze. Romano's eyes were wider than wide his pupils tiny in their irises, Spain's smile was frozen stiff on his own face and Italy was holding onto Germany's hand tightly. "...What?"

"Feliciano is pregnant." Germany repeated slowly never taking his eyes off Romano as his eyes flicked to his brother's stomach which was just barely swollen. He took in the tiny swollen bump of Italy's stomach and he felt anger, pure and dark, surge up like a black wave inside him threatening to crest and break.

"Is this a sick fucking joke?" Romano hissed with narrowed eyes as they snapped to the German who was looking at him evenly and Italy squeezed Germany's hand tighter.

"No. This is not a joke I vould never joke about something as serious as this." Germany solemnly said as he looked Romano straight in the eye as the Italian's face flushed and he could practically see the muscles shifting and coiling beneath Romano's skin.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Romano suddenly roared jumping up when he gasped with pain laced in the noise before he could even lunge and he stumbled back into his seat pressing his hands to his skull tightly gripping his hair tightly and Italy whined gently staring at his brother. Romano squeezed his eyes shut tightly, like that could keep that roar of his from echoing anymore painfully than it already was in his throbbing head and he pushed on his head like some outside pressure could battle the internal pain and pressure.

"Romano!" Italy whined leaning forward to reach out for his brother when Romano slapped his reaching hands away and glared at him through a haze of pain. He didn't want to be touched, he couldn't risk being touched right now when the pain was too powerful; what if he hit his brother without meaning too?

"Fuck off!" Romano snarled but stared at his brother's lightly swollen stomach. "Just...Just don't."

"Lovino..." Spain reached out touching Romano making him suddenly wail out in pain curling up moving away and fisted his hair again tight making Italy whimper loudly staring at his elder brother.

"Romano! Romano!" Italy just whimpered his name out over and over when Romano scowled at him, the darkness from his hands seemed to make his eyes glow brightly with the effect.

"Out of my house!" Romano screamed suddenly making Italy flinch as he stood up grabbing Germany's hand and the German proceeded in yanking him away and when the door slammed Romano's breath became fast and heavy. He was honestly glad that Germany got his brother out of there and it made him nearly appreciate how good the German was at getting his brother away and to safety. 

"Romano," Spain reached out brushing his cheeks with his finger tips and Romano whined before pouncing on Spain placing his hands on his chest, even with his pained eyes, he stared down at the Spaniard. He didn't want to be touched, yes that was true, but this was good enough and it wasn't overpowering him and he clung to Spain's shirt tightly staring down at him. 

"Toni, I want you. Please the sex made it better last time, please please." Romano just said 'please' soft like a whimper as he pulled Spain closer and closer but Spain pushed him away gently making tears well in his eyes. "Antonio, please!"

"No! Romano there's...there's something wrong with you and I can't..can't have sex until my fears are put to rest." Spain tiredly explained while staring at his Italian lover who had tears dripping down his red cheeks but he suddenly went blank standing up off the Spaniard then walked to the door of the living room.

"Fine. I'll make a stupid doctors appointment and _prove_ to you that I'm fine!" Romano snapped as he rubbed his wet eyes hard and rough with the sides of his hands and glared at Spain. "And when I do prove I'm fine, you are going to screw me hard enough I'll be screaming." His mood switch was so-so Romano that it was strange to see him go from a crying, soft version of him back to his usual self that Spain could only go along with the Italian 

"Well it sounds pretty arousing coming from your lips for once." Spain chuckled out as he stared at Romano who just glared then turned walking out of sight making Spain sigh gently and let his head fall back. That was the first episode Spain had seen.

He'd seen Romano in bed with a headache, or like at the meeting when the pain made him black out but never had he seen Romano act so..so much like a wild animal. He struck out when offered help just like a hurt animal and he'd been desperate for sex straight after. When he looked at Romano his heart hurt so much with his love for the fierce male; it ached with longing so intense he feared it would never lessen but only grow with each time Romano laid under him moaning his name with his nails sinking into his flesh and the way his tears would well and slide down as he looked at Spain with such love that he felt his heart would burst. He knew Romano loved him, knew it better than he knew anything, and that's why he understood the way Romano acted. What could possibly be going on with Romano?

His brows furrowed softly as he linked his hands together and pressed them to his lips as his leg bounced softly with his train of his thoughts before he moved his hands over his head and through his hair until it rested on his neck. The last time he ever saw someone beginning to act like Romano was- His head jerked upright hard with a hiss as his eyes widened with a pain that struck him so hard he couldn't see right. No. No! He was being stupid!

He forced a shaky  smile but still the fear that lingered with where that thought had been going, what memory that had nearly scratched to the surface, made him terrified and he heard Romano singing softly in Italian in the kitchen with the smell of spices that promised lunch. He forced his fear stiff body to get up, almost like a robot, and walked his way over to the kitchen where he stood in the door watching Romano sing softly and shake his hips lightly making a little smile twitch at Spain but still, all pain seemed dormant or gone in the Italian. He watched Romano for a few more minutes before walking stiffly to the little male throwing his arms around him tightly hugging him making Romano squeak in alarm but his hand moved up touching his arm softly.

"What are you doing?" Romano questioned in a huffy but genuinely curious way as he paused in his cooking which was tacos, which Spain honestly loved.

"What are _you_ doing, is what I should be asking." Spain snapped making Romano turn his head then tilt it back looking up at Spain with surprise shining in his eyes as he blinked softly looking so..so innocent that Spain felt his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and fucking died?" Romano snapped right back harsher, his tone like a knife and it surprisingly made Spain laugh out of nowhere making the Italian flinch and he held Romano all the more tighter.

"Nothing, sorry. I appreciate you making me food all the time." Spain murmured kissing the spot behind Romano's ear which was sensitive making the Italian shiver but send him a seductive grin.

"Sure you don't want to go to bed~?" Romano purred as he wrapped his arms around Spain rubbing his hips against the Spaniard's grinning wide making Spain chuckle but gently push the Italian away.

"No, Romano. Not until the doctor appointment." Spain said making Romano sigh in annoyance and spin away going back to cooking and it made Spain smile. "Romano~ Turn around~"

"Why so you can fucking tease me more again and-Mm!" His words cut off when he turned aroun to face the Spaniard only to be enfolded into a deep, soft kiss that got the Italian's head spinning quickly an he smiled kissing Spain eagerly. Even though Italy though Romano must have had sex, he didn't, Spain wouldn't let them and stood solidly against having sex until Romano explained or got checked out but God did Romano want Spain desperately. The kiss broke when Romano nibbled on Spain's lips gently and Spain place a soft kiss to Romano's forehead.

"Te amo, Lovino~" Spain purred out but smiled sweetly making Romano blush hot as Spain's thumb rubbed his slight kiss swollen lip gently.

"T-Ti amo molto di più." Romano mumbled when he looked at Spain from under his lashes blushing hot and he smiled lightly making Spain burst into a bright smile like the sun.

"I don't think that's possible, I've always loved you more little Lovi, so I love you _much_ more." Spain smirked wide seeming to note the little jolt Romano gave when ever his human name would spill past the Spaniard's lips.

"Toni? Can...Can you.." Romano was struggling with words, why he had no idea, but he knew exactly what he wanted to say to him but as his cheeks burned it was like he was too embarrassed to get the words out.

"Yes?"

"Can you..call me Lovino from now on? When it's just you and I?" Romano asked while resting his hands on the counter looking to the wall feeling embarrassed and he tapped his nails gently against the surface of the counter gently making Spain smiled at the Italian's back. He's so cute!

"Of course." Spain replied making Romano whip his head to the side to look at him intently, squinting like he was trying to see through Spain but he didn't sense any bullshit making him relax as Spain smiled but it quickly morphed into concern. "But Lovi, you should really apologize to little Italy and Germany."

"...I will." Romano sighed out hanging his head shutting his eyes when a small brief stab of pain hit his temple and he rubbed his forehead before looking down at his cooking feeling unsatisfied, like he didn't want to do this anymore and wanted to sleep. "Toni, I'm going to lay down. I don't want to cook anymore."

"Alright." Spain softly said as his little Italian lover rushed past him with a hand pressed to his forehead and was gone, thumping up the stairs, leaving Spain by himself in the kitchen.

Staring at where his lover used to be he felt a squeeze in his chest and stomach. He didn't want to eat, not with his worries clinging to him like the small demon's they truly were and, when the sound of a door finally shutting, he turned walking to the kitchen phone picking it up. His thumb hovered over the numbers before sucking in a breath and letting out a breath typing in the numbers then lifted the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone when the sound of someone picking up sounded.

"Oui?"

"Francis I..." Spain felt suspiciously upset, his throat thick and tight for some reason like he was about to say he had cancer or Romano left him.

"What iz ze matter? Antonio?" France's worried voice sounded in his ear with little Canada's voice echoing in the background but Spain swallowed hard past the thickness gathering in his throat.

"Francis you...you were there when Holy Rome died right? Gil too?" Spain finally choked out with the dread squirming through his veins and stomach like a large black snake that whispered it's way through him only to constrict across his chest and make him hitch in breath quietly.

"Oui.. Why, iz somezing ze matter?" France asked again as Spain clutched the phone tight in his hand to the point his skin strained against his knuckles.

"Possibly. I...I need you and Gil to come and look at Romano. Prove to me I'm wrong about my suspicions." Spain got out feeling strange tears pressing against his eyes insistently as he clung the phone to his ear like it was his life preserver to keep him from drowning in the dread that was without waiting for him when he hung up that phone.

"Iz...Antonion do you fear zat Romano iz-?"

"I am. I'm terrified. Francis unless I get an answer I'm...I'm afraid that Romano is going to disappear. So please...please help me. Please."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutto andrà bene - Everything will be okay   
> Te quiero ahora mismo - I want you right now   
> Mi querido - My dear

"So~ What seems to be wrong, Mr. Romano?" Romano looked up from a chart on HIV or some shit like that to meet large soft brown eyes with all the looks of someone of a Spanish lineage but attractive all the same but Romano just pouted softly before sighing gently.

"I've been having headaches."

"Headaches you say?"

"Yes, sometimes they just hurt like a normal headache but yesterday it was a sharp blinding pain. Like someone was hitting my head with a brick while stabbing an ice pick in there too."

"Hmm...Sounds like that could've been a migraine. How would you rate the pain from one to ten."

A snort erupted from Romano before the Italian could actually hold it back.  "There isn't a number that could equal to the pain."

"Mr. Romano..."

This time it was a sigh that ooze from Romano's lips. "A perfect ten. Maybe an eleven."

"I see..." There was the soft skritching of a pencil on paper as Romano stared at the doctor who was just writing, writing, writing, making his nerves twitch and irritation to creep up through him like spiders slowly but surely. "Well I'd like to take a few tests, if you don't mind."

"What for?" Romano couldn't manage his usual snap, pout or angry attitude as he genuinely looked at the doctor who just sighed gently tapping the end of his pencil on his clipboard which rested along the length of his white doctor coat.

"Some..things."

" _What_ things?" Romano snarled out the words but it didn't sound like a question but more like a demand and the doctor sighed out softly rubbing the back of his head then looked at Romano straight on.

"We'll have to MRI or CT Scan to get some imaging to see if there's anything wrong like tumors or bleeding in the bran. We'll also do a spinal tap and a blood test though because you are a Nation we're not sure if you even _can_ contract human diseases but this could be something serious or it might not. The tests might reveal something or they might not, this is all a fifty-fifty chance Mr. Romano. Do you understand?"

Romano stared back at the doctor who was looking at him seriously, so seriously that it felt like it punctured all the way down into Romano and struck some small cord of fear but it was gone in a second when Romano swallowed hard, his throat tight and his mouth strangely dry. "I understand."

The doctor sighed out then gained a small crooked smile that reminded Romano strangely of Spain when he was tired or had something weighing on his mind...actually Spain _had_ smiled like that this morning and had kiss him liked he'd never come back..."..one today. Mr. Romano? Mr. Romano did you hear what I said?"

"N-No, I apologize I zoned." Romano huffed out gently looked at the floor then at the doctor as his hands curled over the end of the examination table looking at the doctor who just smiled softly.

"We can get these tests done today. They won't take long, we'll do the spinal tap and the blood test first to get that out of the way, si?" The doctor asked looking at the Italian who picked at his pants lightly when the doctor leaned over to the cabinet beneath his hand washing station and grabbed a pale green gown placing it in Romano's lap startling the Italian who looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll need to change into this. It'll make it easier to get to your back and you can get dressed straight away when it's done."

"Al...right." Romano sighed out tiredly, like he'd been here for twenty thousand hours rather than just thirty minutes. But then again who knows how long the tests'll take... "Can I make a phone call first?"

"Of course! We'll be waiting, just knock on the door when you're finished with your call and changing." The doctor said nodding and flashed a comforting smile but Romano honestly wished Spain were there so he could squeeze his hand tightly. Romano fished out his cellphone turning the screen on and, with his thumb, scrolled down the numbers straight to the S's immediately and hit the contact lifting the phone to his ear as his he listened to the dial tone letting out a breath with each ring when the cord of fear was struck again humming through him and his hand shook gently as he gripped his pants tight.

"Toni...answer. Toni...I'm scared, please pick up." Romano whispered the words to himself when something wet hit his thigh making his eyes widen and stared at the perfect circle on his pants when more drops followed, falling from under his eye straight down due to him bowing his head and he closed his eyes tight. He was scared, because of the tests but not because of what they'd show. He was scared because he already knew the truth and he felt more scared, more alone that he ever ever felt in his long life.

* * *

"Yo!" Spain jolted when his door was shoved open revealing his best friend's, Prussia and France, standing while looking but while France looked concerned Prussia just smirked wide in his usual way. "Vhat's going on vith you, huh?"

"Gil. You always know how to cause some form of chaos don't you?" Spain asked as his lips twitched gently while looking up at the albino from his seat on the stairs when Prussia flopped down on one side of Spain and France walked in shutting the door then walked over to the stairs sitting on the other side of Spain.

"Vhat's wrong? I can tell vhen someone like you is down. So spill it, Toni." Prussia demanded as he took on a pouty look narrowing his red eyes at the Spaniard who turned his head seeing France had a similar look his blue eyes narrowed as well and he sighed letting his head fall back.

"I'm just worried there might be something wrong with Romano." Spain sighed out but felt something in his chest clench tight. "He's at the doctors getting a check up or tests or something and I-" His words cut off with the shrill ring of his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket looking down at the caller ID showing Romano's number with the ID picture of Romano smiling warmly that Spain had managed to take and forever used as his picture for the Italian's number. He slid his thumb to answer then put the phone to his ear. "Hola? Romano?"

"..." A sniffle echoed in Spain's ear making his eyes widen in surprise. Was Romano _crying?_

"Romano? What's wrong, mi amor? Do you need me to come down there?" Spain faintly noted his voice was rising as he clutched the phone and felt a look pass between France and Prussia.

"I'm...I'm fine. I've been here for a while is all, it's boring as fuck I'm near tears!" Romano gave a watery laugh that made Spain's heart clench."I,..I just wanted to call, nothing special."

"Romano, you need to tell me what's wrong." Spain ordered his hand tight on the phone as he stood up and turned walking up the stairs with Prussia letting out a whine behind him at the lack of drama, making France pout and Spain rolled his eyes. God they were worse than teenage girls...He walked up the stairs skipping over the last two with a little lunge it seemed and walked down his hall, his feet thumping softly against the floor as he walked briskly and opened the door to the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him as he held the phone tight with Romano's soft breathing in his ear. "Alright. Tell me."

"I have to get some tests done." Romano softly said making Spain tense but Romano gave a snort that sounded like himself but a little forced it seemed. "It'll be stupid but I'll get a clean bill of health. The doctors said because I'm a Nation there might not be anything ON the tests but it might work. Fifty-fifty chance bullshit."

"I see..." Spain sadly murmured as he rubbed his cheek feeling a burning in his eyes that made him blink in surprise.

"Oi, listen to me. I'll be fine. I'll be home soon...tutto andrà bene." Spain nearly flinched at the words the Italian said but smiled soft even when he felt liquid building behind his eyes.

"Te amo, Lovino." He could feel Romano's embarrassment but also pleasure at the use of his human name spilling from Spain's lips.

"T...Ti amo." Romano mumbled back and Spain barked out a laugh just imagining the pouty look on his lovers face along with the soft red coloring his cheeks giving him a cute look but it made Spain smile gently.

"Hurry home to me." Spain's voice dipped in a way he knew drove the Italian crazy and grinned slightly to himself but the burn of tears remained in his eyes all the same.

"I will. And boy, you better be fucking ready to give it to me I swear to _God_. I'm going through this shit for you, to put your stupid idiot mind to rest." Romano snappily huffed in response but Spain could almost see his sheer look and shiver of pleasure making Spain smiled and rub his eyes. "But...I miss you though." There it was, that mumbling tone that was filled with bashful embarrassment as he adjusted the phone.

"Oh, si? You do?" Spain questioned smiling knowingly making Romano sputter and try to string words together but he couldn't, he tried, but couldn't until he shifted standing up or so Spain thought.

"S-Shut up! Bastard! Don't-Don't question me!" Romano snapped but he sounded so flustered it made Spain smile happily with his tears dissolving instantly.

"I can't wait for you to come home, Lovi." Spain felt excitement but worry bubbling and swirling inside of him when he smiled bright though Romano couldn't see him. "Oh! Lovi, little Italy called and he wants to come over and see you, wants to make sure you're okay."

"...Fine. He can come over." Romano grudgingly replied, his cheeks puffing out gently in a way that Spain laughed as if the Italian was just standing in front of him.

"Good!" Spain cheerfully replied but his chest was tight and he wanted Romano home NOW, wanted him to be with him and wanted to feel the Italian in his arms fitting against every plain of his body like they were puzzle pieces, wanted to feel the youngers breath against the bare skin of his throat as his fingers tangled with his. He wanted everything with Romano and he wanted it now. "You'll apologize, right?"

"Yes! For gods sake I'll apologize!" Romano snapped as if exasperated and already sick of the conversation but Spain smiled softly as he rubbed his eyes gently.

Good. Hurry up with those tests and come home." Spain ordered again but gentler in a way that it sounded like a mix of an order and a loving scold that made Romano bark out a laugh.

"Fine fine. Don't be such a Macho Bastard, I'll kick your ass when I get home if you order me again." Romano scathingly said making Spain shake his head smiling gently as he clung to the phone. He heard three knocks on the other side where Romano was and he felt anxiety gripping at him tightly like arms that wrapped around him and refused to let go of him, no matter how squirmy he felt and it was unpleasant. "I'll be home, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll see you soon! Oh! Gil and Francis are here, so I don't want to freak out when you get home." Spain exclaimed as if he had forgotten but had just pushed off, as if waiting to say it now to keep Romano on the phone, to keep him talking.

"Ugh! So they're there, Feliciano will probably bring that fucking Potato Bastard as well." Romano huffed out annoyed as he scowled gently but Spain smiled softly. "When...When will be able to be alone then? With all those people coming in and out?" That was said softer, more curiously and if Spain had to use a word, eager.

"Don't worry, they won't stay long I promise." Spain promised making Romano sigh when a muffled voice on the other line got his attention and the anxiety clung to him tighter again as if squeezing his breath away.

"Fine fine. I'll see you later, alright? Don't worry, Antonio. I'll be okay and I'll even prove it so prepare yourself!" Romano declared in a defiantly angry way it seemed but it just made Spain smile as Romano sighed gently in his ear." I'll be home in no time. Promise."

"See you then." Spain faintly said when the click on the other line echoed after some hesitation on Romano's part and Spain hung up when the dial tone started grating on his nerves and shoved the phone into the pocket of his jeans. He turned opening the door walking back down the hall, his feet thumping softy against the floor making a few loose boards squeak under his weight as he walked back to the stairs where Prussia and France turned looking up at the Spaniard.

"Talk, Antonio." Prussia demanded looking at Spain who sighed walking down the stairs in heavy thumps as if his body was heavier than it truly was and sat down between Prussia and France once again. How the hell was he going to begin this?

* * *

"Oi! Toni!" Romano shouted out as he walked into the quiet house shutting the door with a slam behind him and held his house keys in his hand by the ring and he kicked his shoes off moving a hand through his hair avoiding bending his curl which crunched just a tiny bit in worry as he walked forward. "Toni? Toni! Antonio!"

"Lovino!" A door opened upstairs with thumping racing feet coming towards Romano and Spain screeched around the corner smiling happily as he thudded down the stairs and ran straight to Romano throwing his arms around Romano tightly hugging him so hard it made the Italian gasp.

"What the hell?" Romano breathed out in surprise as the Spaniard crushed him tightly making him squirm lightly but had no hope of escaping. "Let go of me, bastard!"

"No." Romano froze at the even, firm sounding word making the Italian surprised and shocked when Spain pulled back but so they were nose to nose staring straight into one an others eyes, Romano's were shocked while Spain's were hard but there was something else glittering there that made Romano shiver.

Romano swallowed nervously "Please? A-Aren't Prussia and France still here thou-?"

"No. I sent them home, I told them to come back tomorrow after talking to them." Spain replied making Romano blink in surprise while staring at the Spaniard.

"W-What about Feli?" Romano questioned quietly while he stared at the Spaniard who smiled gently moving an arm slightly to cup Romano's cheek making the Italian blush instantly and hotly.

"He'll be here in a matter of minutes but after, you're _mine_." Spain growled possessively making Romano shiver as his eyes drooped to half mass giving him a seductive look as his heart thudded hard against his chest like it'd been jump started instantly.

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to wait for the test results from the doctors first." Romano tried to playfully say but the heat that radiated from Spain made it hard when his throat felt like it was closing up tightly with no hope of fresh air to come out but only soft hot breathes that left from his lips.

"I don't think I'll have to wait for the stupid tests. Te quiero ahora mismo~" Spain growled the last words into Romano's ear making the Italian shiver as his hands gripped onto the Spaniard's shirt tightly closing his eyes softly and blushed darkly while letting another breath escape his lips.

"Antonio, I swear to  _God_ if you're playing me on this I will personally rip your head off." Romano whispered as he clung to the Spaniard who chuckled and pulled back a bit, his emerald eyes meeting Romano's, his lips stretched into a smirk as he rested his forehead against Romano's.

"Does it seem like I'm playing with you, Mi querido?" Spain murmured as Romano's eyes burned into the Spaniard before he shut them, the color of the soft lashes dark as black against the dark red that his cheeks were as his lips parted softly.

"No..No it doesn't." Romano whispered as his head tilted up a tiny bit as his own lips turned to a smile as he shivered gently against Spain and just as their lips connected.

He felt his heart bursting into joy and pounded hard against his chest hard. He moved his lips against Spain's feverishly it seemed, his fingers sliding into the Spaniard's hair loving the soft silken feel of the strands against his fingers as he clutched at the strands. He let out a small breathy moan that surged up from within him as he kissed Spain deep and Spain, in response, pressed his lips harder more urgently against Romano's making the Italian press against the Spaniard. Roman pulled Spain's shirt out of his pants then slid his fingers up under the bottom of the shirt reveling in the warmth radiating off of Spain's skin even through his shirt making him shiver in pleasure.

"Lovino.." Spain murmured as their lips parted for a fresh breath and Romano leaned forward grabbing Spain's head hard making him gasp gently but growled when Romano kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into the Spaniard's mouth.

Fingers dug into his ass making him shiver as he kissed Spain deeply their tongues twisting and fighting only for Spain to win in the game of dominance making Romano moan quietly as he clung to the elder. He squeaked in surprise when Spain bent his knees then stood up in a fast movement that left the Italian scrambling to catch up mentally when Spain grabbed his calves wrapping his legs around his own hips making Romano sigh softly through his nose as his lungs burned for oxygen but this kiss...God he didn't want to break it, not one bit did he want to break the kiss.

He continued the kiss with Spain gasping quietly through his nose as the Spaniard's tongue dominated his mouth as his erection strained against his pant and he rolled his hips down against Spain's as the elder growled gently spinning walking briskly while continuing the kiss making Romano impressed at how he managed to do so. He gasped out loud breaking said kiss when his back was pressed against the couch and Spain was shoving his shirt up not bothering to undo the buttons and he gasped again when Spain licked a nipple, the sensation making his back arch up. Spain, taking pleasure in such actions, lapped his tongue across Romano's nipple loving the feel of it hardening against his tongue as he swirled and lapped his tongue across the now hardened bud making mewls and whines spill Romano that were slowly driving Spain insane. He moved over giving attention to the left nipple but circled his finger around the right, moist one making Romano cry out when he pinched that hardened nub while lapping at the left.

"An-Antonio!" Romano gasped out his name as his hands flew up to lock onto his hair tightly his eyes clenched shut as he panted loud with pure lust and opened his eyes when he felt the Spaniard's eyes on him and he whined out in pleasure as he locked gazes with those dark emerald lust filled irises. "M-More!"

"Of course~" Spain purred before dipping his head licking down his stomach making Romano squirm gently blushing such a red he looked like he could be the twin of a tomato as his own darkened orbs stayed locked on the Spaniard trembling with need as his hand found it's way to his mouth, the knuckle of his forefinger pressing to his bottom lip as he spread his legs wide when Spain's tongue embarrassingly dipped into his belly button then pulled Romano's pants down only to slowly curl his fingers over the waist band of Romano's pants.

"Tonii~" Romano keened as he panted, his curl formed into the shape of a heart when his boxers were pulled down to his upper thighs allowing his erection to spring out and he shivered at the cool air hitting his heated flesh. "Nnn more! I want-ngh!- you now! Now! Now! Ah!" He squeaked feeling Spain's tongue drag along the underside of Romano's erection making him whine.

"In time Lovi~ Be patient~" Spain purred again as he lapped at a drop of pre-cum welling on the head of the erection, his hand grabbing the base tight but not enough to hurt as he looked at Romano, at the trembling Italian taking him in. God, he created the most delightfully arousing sight Spain nearly choked on his air!

"Mm! Please! Nghh! I-I need mo-more!" Romano gasped out in thick breathes as he blushed hotly, hotter than he thought possible, as he trembled hard at another lapping motion across he tip of his erection as a whine burst from his lips and he finally grabbed a fistful of Spain's shirt tight yanking him up as he panted wantonly, the Spaniard panting just as hard it seemed and Romano wiggled.

"I need you now, Antonio." He whined out as he tugged on Spain's clothes impatiently and he felt Spain's chest rumble with a little chuckle but he began to unbuckle his belt when Romano got frustrated and their lips connected with another deep kiss. Romano whimpered in pleasure as his fingers kneaded at the muscles in Spain's back making the Spaniard shiver gently as their kiss grew just as heated and hard as before when, just as the belt was undone and slid out of the loops and thrown to the side, the door bell rang. "Ignore it."

"Lovino, what if it is Italy?" Spain whispered across the Italian's lips making him pout softly but Spain brushed his fingers across the burning cheek Romano had and he smiled. "I don't want you screaming and shouting like you normally do with your brother on the other side of the door."

Romano crossed his arms, his nipples perked and sensitive, made hi jerk a tiny bit and his erection was throbbing hard and insistently as he glared up at the Spaniard. "I don't care. Send them away. _Now_."

"Fine." Spain sighed out gently as he looked at the Italian but felt excitement running through his system and he stroked his fingers across the Italian's burning cheek once again.

"Good. I'll be waiting upstairs for you. Now _go!_ " Romano snapped when he jerked up shoving the Spaniard off as he yanked his pants off finally then ran to the stairs and pounded up them which wasn't comfortable with an erection, mind you. Spain chuckled gently feeling his own erection straining tight against his pants and he heard a door slam as he sighed gently. He wondered just how much time he could get away with...He smirked as he walked to the door. He opened the door, the hinges groaning softly when he looked out at Italy who smiled bright.

"Big Brother Spain! Is Fratello in?" Italy asked tilting his head cutely making Spain smile and he made sure to keep his lower half hidden by the door.

"He _is_ but he's laying down for he's tired because of the doctors appointment. But he did want me to mention he is sorry to you, Feli, for snapping the way he did." Spain said as his eyes flicked to the stairs longingly when Italy's made a little noise his eyes snap back to the small Italian.

"Ve~ and I was looking forward to seeing Fratello. Oh well, make sure he calls me!" Italy ordered making Spain smile as he waved to both Italy and to Germany who was waiting by the gate.

"I'll be seeing you, Italy!" Spain cheerfully called out as Italy waved excitedly then got in the car. Spain took his sweet time closing the door when the sound of a door being yanked open above him soundes.

"Hurry the fuck up! What the hell are you doing down there?! Having a fucking tea party?!" Romano shouted, the need, lust and irritation were all lace together making the Spaniard sigh but with anticipation as he ran to the stairs grinning.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, sex. This chapter has sex in it, boy on boy, the yaoi sexy time. I just figured I'd put that first and let anyone who does not like that to skip the first half of this chapter and then read onto the second half! Just keep that in mind and remember that there is male on male sex and sexiness in the first half of this!
> 
>  
> 
> Non ce la faccio più! - I can't stand it any longer!   
> Per favore - Please   
> Ho intenzione di venire! Non posso trattenerlo! - I'm going to cum! I can't hold it back!   
>  Mi precioso peque o italiano - my precious little Italian

"Ah! Ah! Toni~"

"..Too tight...Mmm!.."

"Harder Toni! Nnn I won't b-break! F-Fuck!"

"You sure you won't-Oh Dios!- break~"

"Do it like you -Uhhn!- mean it!"

Spain couldn't think of anything else to say as Romano panted hard his fingers curled near his parted lips as his lashes rested at half mass making them look much darker and even lustier than ever before but glimmered softly with tears. Romano keened arching his hips up as Spain leaned down pressing his lips tot he Italian's neck, his slick skin sliding and rubbing deliciously against his own as Romano panted openly and loudly throwing his head back with a groan.

Spain groaned gently as he thrusted forward hard into the Italian making him cry out ecstatically his nails instantly digging into his upper arms as he whined loud, little noises leaving his lips every few moments. Spain reached out hooking his elbows around Romano's knees yanking him down just as he slammed his hips forward making the Italian screech out loud grasping desperately, it seemed, at Spain's arms as his breathing took on a new tempo, seeming to match each hard fast thrust Spain gave making the Italian shuddered.

"Antonio! Mio Dios! You're-Ngh!- driving me insa-Ahh!-ne! Mnn~!" Romano cried out as Spain groaned louder slamming into the Italian, who squirmed making the blankets shift and twist while clinging to his skin. The bed groaned and screeched beneath the both of them, being impacted by both weight and the vigorous movements as Spain panted quietly to himself.

"Lovino! Lovino! Lovino! Lovino!" Spain murmured in exclamations in time with his thrusts making Romano writhe with the pleasure then scream with that same pleasure when his prostate was slammed into, his nails sinking into Spain's skin drawing little specks of blood.

"There!" He gasped out as his clung tight to Spain his eyes wide as drool ran down his chin as tears slipped down his hot cheeks, his breathing quick and fast as he reached up locking his hands behind Spain's neck clinging to him. "There! There! Again! Hit it again!"

"But of course~" Spain moaned out as he angled and began to slam straight into Romano's prostate making him squeal and scream in pleasure, his hands tightening on his neck as he gasped and moaned.

"Toni! Non ce la faccio più!! Per favore, Toni! Ho intenzione di venire! Non posso trattenerlo!!" He wailed out in Italian while clinging to Spain as his stomach tightened, coiling like someone placed lines and lines of hot burning coals in his stomach that just ached to be doused as he screeched in pleasure, his toes curling tight as Spain sat back folding his legs like a child's and held Romano on his lap tightly and thrusted into him deeper, hitting Romano's prostate perfectly.

"You can take it~ I know you can, Mi precioso peque o italiano~" Spain murmured huskily giving the words an unintentional purr making Romano shiver in pleasure as he gasped and whined squirming against the hard thrusts as new drool ran down his chin making him embarrassed but Spain bit into his neck soft making him gasp anew.

"Toni!" He cried out while clinging onto him, he spread his legs on either side of Spain's crossed legs in a straddling position as he gasped with each thrust like a new bolt of lightening but all the same that fiercely burning hot coal sensation in his stomach grew to a tight, coiled fire that spread to his groin making him whine.

"A little more, mi amor. Little more." Spain mumbled against the Italian's sweat slick skin as he moaned when Romano clenched down tight around him, his fingers digging into his hips tightly as Romano murmured quietly in Italian only to cry out when Spain began thrusting as hard as he could and fast as he could while grabbing Romano's hips yanking him down just as fast as Romano wailed, his head spinning as his shuddered hard his eyes closing with tears rushing down his cheeks but he was far from any pain.

"Si! Si! Si! Si, Toni! Oh, Dio si!" Romano practically sobbed the words as he slammed down with Spain's hard thrusts upwards and he gasped nearly hyperventilating with each thrusts as he felt the orgasm rippling and searing through him.

"Together, Lovino." Spain hoarsely ordered, like he was being strained and he was as he clutched the Italian's lithe hips tighter groaning louder and louder, a moan leaking out as Romano clawed at his skin and as Spain slammed up hitting the Italian's prostate perfectly Romano screeched in pleasure, mewling in between.

"Antonioo~!" He screeched as his hips bucked, cum spraying up Romano's chest and stomach, the substance sticky against his skin as he was filled to the brim with Spain's own orgasm with a low groan of Romano's name and he let go falling backwards to the bed with a thump and the soft squeak of springs as he panted. His face was flushed a deep red, drool ran down his chin as the tears eventually stopped but made his eyes shine bright with the tears, a satisfaction glowing through his face as his chest rose and fell with hard breathes but he looked tired as well and opened his arms when Spain pulled out.

"Lo siento, Lovino. You said you didn't like it inside and-"

"Shut up and lay with me, I couldn't give two fucks about it." Romano mumbled reaching for Spain's hand who smiled tiredly and laid down beside the Italian holding him to his side as the semen on Romano's skin started to dry and the sweat made their skin slide erotically but smoothly against one another. Spain's arm circled the Italian's waist as he kissed his temple softly making Romano smiled gently and he knew, desperately knew, he couldn't live without Romano resting here, beside him and he wanted to be with Romano in every way possible. However, the question lingering on Spain's mind, would have to be answered later on when he was less tired and with that, he closed his eyes gently and sighed out as he drifted off.

* * *

Spain woke up sleepily, his lashes seeming to refuse to wanting to part as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes which felt good and he sighed opening his eyes as he rubbed one and noticed his hand was entangled in Romano's, the Italian snoring quietly against his chest making him smile softly. He blinked a few time to clear the sleep from his eyes when he noticed the sun drooping over the sky and he slid out of the bed slowly but surely when he let go of Romano's hand the Italian whined gently in his sleep before rolling over hugging the pillow beneath his head, nuzzling his face into the soft pillow.

Spain smiled gently staring at his lover when he turned padding to this dresser opening the drawer to lay out some clothes for Romano and also grabbed clothes for himself before heading to the bathroom. His feet were soft but solid against the floor as he moved a hand through his sleep tousled hair and entered his bathroom shutting the door with a soft click and walked over to the shower itself turning the water on and stood in front of the mirror just..looking. He looked happier, so much happier, like someone had flipped the switch for true genuie happiness inside of him and he smiled soft to himself in the mirror and even that looked genuine to himself.

"Vain much?" Romano asked making Spain jump gently then turn his head to the door seeing his sleepy lover standing there as he walked in shutting the door behind him with a gentle sounding click.

"I thought you were sleeping, mi amor." Spain said surprise coloring his tone and Romano just rolled his eyes softly at the Spaniard.

"I was but you left the room and I woke up." Romano mumbled as he walked to the shower, his tan skin was painted white on his stomach and even on his chest just a bit with dry semen. "Plus I need a shower, I feel nasty."

"Well I can wait for you to take yours then-"

"We can take a shower together." Romano firmly said as he looked at Spain with a challenging look and the Spaniard smiled at the Italian laughing gently.

"Fine, we can take a shower together." Spain relented as Romano smiled crookedly and walked around the Spaniard and stepped into the shower throwing a grin at Spain with a quirk of his eyebrow as he got under the water.

"You fierce thing you~" Spain cooed as he walked forward following Romano into the shower shutting the curtain that Romano had dodged and he moved his hands over his hair as it bean getting wet and he watched Romano moving the water over his stomach and his belly before scowling when the dried semen began to just flake off and grabbed the soap an scrubbed at his skin. Romano cleaned the rest of his body, his movements seeming more sensual then they were when Romano gave a cute look to Spain.

"Wash my back?" Romano breathed out staring at the Spaniard who chuckled gently and grabbed the soap from Romano ad began to scrub his back softly and watched goosebumps ripple across Romano's skin.

"You know how to get me to do anything, don't you?" Spain mumbled as he washed up and down Romano's sides who giggled gently and Spain smiled brightly despite him mumbling previously.

"Of course~ You love me after all I have the feeling even if you didn't want too you would've done it anyhow." Romano smirked at Spain over his shoulder making the Spaniard roll his eyes but smile happily at the Italian.

"Of course I love you, how could I not? You're my fierce, fiery, hotheaded, pouty, angry, beautiful Lovino." Spain murmured as they washed each others hair when he noticed wetness was gathering on Romano's lashes. "Are you crying?"

"It's the soap." Romano got out thickly as he opened his eyes, his eyes glistening wet and Spain felt his chest become tight.

"Lovino, I'm sorry I didn't want oyu to cry." Spain said sadly as he looked at Romano, his green eyes shimmering sadly and Romano punched him in the chest making him blink in surprise.

"Shut up you didn't make me cry! It was soap!" Romano snapped but he still sounded thick as he looked at the Spaniard then sighed resting his forehead against Spain's chest closing his eyes softly. "Why do you always manage to look so sad?"

"Because it makes me upset to see you upset." Spain softly said as he wrapped his arms around Romano's wet body and the Italian sighed gently as he pressed his cheek to Spain's chest.

"Stop it. It's stupid to get upset when I'm upset, idiota." Romano huffed out staring up at Spain then and slung his arms around the Spaniard's waist. "When's the cackler and that pervert coming over?" Prussia and France. That made Spain's lips twitch softly and Romano grinned wickedly.

"You naughty boy!" Spain tried to adopt a scolding tone but he burst out laughing at the last minute and Romano snorted softly. "They should've come over by now..." Then his front door opened with a slam that made Romano jump half out of his skin his eyes widening.

" _Antoniooooo! Arschloch get down here nooooww!_ " Prussia shouted loudly making Romano's curl scrunch up tightly and Spain ran his fingers underneath the curl. He admired, faintly, how the curl seemed to scrunch up when Romano was distressed and genuinely reacted to Romano's emotions. 

"Let's go deal with this." Spain murmured as Romano sighed in what sounded like disappointment but also irritation.

"Fine." Romano mumbled as he crossed his wet arms when Spain reached around his side and turned the water off, droplets shimmering and clinging to strands in Romano's hair only to snake own and drip of the ends of his hair in perfect drops that would hit the ground or his chest.

"Come now it'll be fine." Spain urged nudging Romano out of the shower pulling the curtain open with the steam hovering over the room like a heavy fog that was warm yet felt cold to Romano. "Besides, you like Gil!"

"No I don't!" Romano snapped as his eyes narrowed on the Spaniard who just grinned at the Italian who gave a little annoyed sneer at Spain. "I don't like him!"

"Surree. You did date him for about a year back in-"

"Shut up!" Romano shouted his cheeks flaming as he lunged tackling Spain to the floor so suddenly making him cry out as they hit the floor with a loud bang and Romano had his hand over the Spaniard's mouth tight as his eyes narrowed. "Shut up! I never liked him nor do I like him now! Just shut up!"

"Bff you limmgked hmph! (But you liked him!)" Spain said behind Romano's hand while staring up at the Italian who glared hotly at the Spaniard, water dripping off his hair onto Spain's face as similar drops of water traveled down his body.

"Shut. Up!" Romano shouted unaware of the loud thudding steps that were coming down the hall to the bathroom when the door was yanked open with a burst of cold air making Romano gasp looking up his eyes wide and Spain grabbed Romano's wrist pulling his hand away from his mouth as a pair of hazel colored eyes that shifted to a golden brown, a pair of emerald green; a pair of glistening ruby eyes and a pair of blue eyes clashed and the door was then slammed shut by Prussia.

"You idiot!" Romano screeched slapping his palms hard against Spain's chest with the crisp sound echoing in the room but Spain just stared up at Romano. "Y-You just _had_ to get me worked up about that asshole!"

"Lo siento, Lovino." Spain looked genuinely sorry which made guilt grip Romano and he sighed looking away moving his hand through his wet hair and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"It's...It's fine. I'm sorry as well." Romano mumble softly as he looked at the floor as the next words that filtered through his head and he couldn't' stop his lips from saying them. "Spain, you can do better than me." Spain looked sharply at Romano then as the Italian looked down still. "I'm not goo for you, I never have have I? I'm an asshole, a dick, a fuckface, for gods sake Spain why me? Why settle for me when you deserve so so much better?"

"Romano." Romano couldn't help but flinch when Spain touched his cheek making him jerk as his eyes widened and looked down at Spain, his eyes now back to the hazel color, a mix of brown and green that were wide. "I didn't _settle_ for you, I _**chose**_ you. Si, I could've had anyone but you are the one I want and the one I need. I love you Lovino Vargas, hell I'm IN love with you! So don't think that way, ever. Because I never settled for you I loved you and I chose you. I want nothing more than to spend every single day with you." Something warm drips onto Spain's thumb and a soft tremble rocked Romano's body as tears welled and dripped onto his cheeks.

"Antonio...Why love me? What's good about me then, huh? Even Grandpa Rome didn't show me so much love when he had Feliciano. Why do you love me?" Romano asked as his tortured eyes burned down into Spain, the tears dripping onto the Spaniard's face as the Italian trembled as if suppressing emotions of the biggest kind.

"I love you because you are who you are. Nothing more and nothing less, you are my fierce Romano I raised and my precious love I could never live without." Spain smiled slightly when Romano cried out tears gushing down and he circled his arms around Spain holding him tight and sobbed into his shoulder loudly, gut wrenching sobs leaving his lips. "Romano, what brought this on?"

"I...I just..." Romano couldn't get the words out as he sobbed when Spain sat up right perfectly an held the Italian to his chest tight and press his cheek to the Italian's neck softly.

"I love you, Romano. I love you, Lovino Vargas. More than life itself." Spain murmured into he wet flesh of Romano's neck softly.

"You shouldn't." Romano mumbled but Spain laughed gently but lowly it sounded as he stood up making a little yelp leave Romano's lips when they stood up straight.

"Let's get dressed, I'm sure you just provided Gil the scene of the year~" Spain jokingly nudging Romano who glared but smirked when Spain grabbed a towel wrapping it around Romano's waist securely then id the same for himself and they walked out to the bedroom, Romano tucked tight against Spain who held him firmly.

Their footsteps made the floor creak gently with their soft footsteps, a brushing sound would form when Romano ragged his feet as they got to the bedroom opening he door and they both got dressed, Spain dashing off to grab his clothes fro the bathroom and got dressed there. They met at the top of the stairs, fully dressed, and Spain held his hand out for Romano's who put his hand in Spain's his cheeks flushing gently.

"You're so cute!" Romano blushed at the coo Spain gave who smiled brightly at the Italian as they walked down the stairs and turned straight to the living room where Prussia and France were sitting.

"Ah~ There e' is! It iz about time you lazy thing you." France smirked making Romano glare and Spain to laugh rubbing the back of Romano's hand with his thumb.

"Of fucking course." Romano mumbled making Spain grin at him as he squeezed his hand tight.

"Romano! 'Ow are you? I 'eard you were unwell." Romano scowled at the French man who just raised a blonde brow.

"I'm _fine_." Romano huffed out as he narrowed his eyes then glared at the albino who was lounging across their couch. "And what the fuck are _you_ doing here still?"

"Ahh he doesn't vant me here. That's the Romano ve all know." Prussia scathingly pointed out making Romano sneer at him with a glare as he looked at the albino. "Alvays causing shit storms for those around him no matter vhat is wrong vith others."

"Oi! Shut your fucking mouth, you goddamn Potato Eater!" Romano shouted jabbing a finger at him when Spain wrapped his arms around the fierce Italian's waist tight making him stand in place.

"The statement remains the same! You vill alvays take advantage of shit in your life, von't you?" Prussia snapped back narrowing his red eyes but Spain knew the purposes behind Prussia's scathing tone and he nodded gently.

"Vaffanculo! You're a shit head that doesn't know when to fucking die anyhow! Who the utter fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Romano shouted squirming in Spain's arms, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth ached from the pressure as his cheeks flushed with his anger and his eyes seemed to hold flames that if let loose, would burn the Prussian alive.

"I'm just saying. You don't deserve Spain anyhow. You von't understand vhat you mean to him, vill you? He vants so much more than vhat he is getting but you von't give it to him! He's my friend and seeing vhat you do to him isn't okay in the slightest bit. You a just a spoiled bastard who is unvorthy of having such an amazing person as Antonio!" Prussia barked at the Italian who screeched kicking his feet out, his heel managing to clip the Prussian's cheek just barely as his nails ragged across Spain's arms viciously as he squirmed badly.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't being held back!" Romano screamed as he slammed his fists into Spain's forearm hard and repeatedly. "Let me go! That bastard won't get away with this! Antonio, let me go!"

"Come on, Romano. Let's go outside and let you get some air," Spain soothingly said as he dragged the thrashing Italian to the front door step by step proving it was indeed difficult to drag a struggling person.

" ** _I'll rip his fucking head off! I'll drive red hot pokers into his skin while they're still hot! I'll whip the bastard until he's crying like a little fucking bitch!_** " Romano screeched as he strained against Spain's strong hold and threw his body forward as France rushed up to the door quick as he could and opened it for Spain who smiled his thanks then left the house with Romano and the door was shut. " _Why are you protecting him?!_ "

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Spain muttered while shooting a rare scowl at the house. Yes he was in on getting Romano to talk, but he wasn't expecting to feel so angry at Prussia working up Romano, who was breathing heavily in annoyance. Hopefully this kind of reaction, reaction that it was, was enough for Prussia and France to tell if anything was wrong with Romano at all, but even so his own irritation was simmering just underneath his skin.

"Good." Romano huffed out as he pouted gently puffing his cheeks out and rested his back against Spain's chest who sighed gently. Hopefully this will put Spain's fears at rest.


	5. Chapter Five

The weeks seemed to melt together, one week became two, two became three and so on. It was enough time that Romano felt okay, felt more than okay he felt fantastic! He and Spain walked into the world meeting hand in hand with the Italian scowling but remained close to the Spaniard and glared at the albino German when they walked by. Romano seemed to cling to Spain now, surprising the Spaniard, for Romano wasn't one for desperate attention but in the past twelve weeks-twelve!- the Italian seemed to cling to Spain tightly and even though he scowled and glared he was affectionate in his own way and he loved it. As they took their seats he saw Romano wincing gently as he sat but even as he flashed a glare at the Spaniard, he seemed relieved in some way. The room gradually filled, Romano holding Spain's hand underneath the table tightly and Spain held his hand back happily without a complaint as seats were filled ad America cleared his throat.

 "Alright, dudes! The World Meeting may now go underway! Now, as Germany has said many many many _many_ times, everyone raise a hand!" America cheerfully shouted making Romano close his eyes ad he rested his head against Spain's shoulder gently

 

"Are you okay?" Spain whispered with America's cheerful voice as a cover ad Romano nodded gently.

"Just tired, we were up late and I had some paper work from the stupid boss." Romano mumbled barely opening his eyes in acknowledgement and just nuzzled his cheek to Spain's shoulder and, in just a nanosecond, he was asleep his breath cool against the bare skin of Spain's neck or the flesh that just barely showed and he wrapped his arm around Romano's waist holding him close as he slept.

"Yeah! Dudes, we should throw a party for Italy!" America's suggestion made Spain look up at the American who smiled with a lot of curious looks thrown his way. "Well he's pregnant! He should have a party!"

"You bloody idiot." England muttered as he stirred his tea while keeping his emerald green eyes down while America's blue ones landed on the Brit.

"Got something to say, Britain?" America asked placing his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes lightly and England looked up with a narrowing of his own eyes.

"Nothing." He spit out in irritation and he could see a flash of emotion, raw and real, flash across his lovers eyes but was gone with a hardening of those same eyes.

"Fine." He snapped then turned smiling at the other Nation's who looked uncomfortable in some way shape or form.

"Ve~ I'd appreciate that!" Italy called out smiling happily, a hand stroking his stomach which was bloated out just a tiny soft curve with his pregnancy and America smiled bright.

"Sweet! We'll get everything set up then haha! How about your grumpy ass brother?" America asked as he eyes shifted to the sleeping Romano and the others shifted their gaze to the Spaniard and Italian, to which Spain's happy smile disappeared with a glare.

"He's fine!" Spain snapped possessively as his arm tightened on Romano's waist holding him tighter to his side making the Italian moan gently in discomfort.

"Is he pregnant?" America asked with a tilt of his head and Spain, surprisingly, puffed his cheeks out in a pout.

"No!" He huffily said as Romano shifted and sighed falling back into his deep sleep or remained asleep Spain wasn't sure but the sigh was adorable...

"I see. I wouldn't want bloody Spanish kids with your level of stupidity running around." England loudly said making Spain's eyes hardened in an instant, so hard it could put a true emerald to shame as his irises darkened to a dark forest green color.

"Oh like your kid would be better!" Spain shouted making a little snort sound by his ear and Romano keened gently as he nuzzled into the Spaniard. "It'd be worse than my own! Besides my baby would be half of Romano! That'd make that baby ten times better!"

"Big Brother Spain..."Italy whimpered from across the table, his hand pressed to his stomach as his eyes opened to look worriedly at Germany then at Spain.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." England tonelessly said with a wave of his hand as he took a sip of his tea making Spain growl low in his throat with anger and Romano's lashes fluttered softly.

"Big Brother Spain, it's okay." Italy softly said to him but the Spaniard was stiff as a board even as Romano laid limp against him like a wet noodle as he slept.

"Alright stop vith the third degree. Britain, you're being a fucking bitch. Don't look like that! You're acting like a prissy bitch!" Prussia finally shouted standing up with his chair screeching back as Austria hissed for him to sit down quietly but placed his face in his hands, giving up,  when the Prussian stood up anyways. "Toni und Romano are happy vith each other, ja? Just leave them be! Vhen und if they have children will be vhen they vant und it's useless to keep asking if they are pregnant, if they vere it'd be painfully obvious!"

"'E is right. If little Romano was pregnant we would all know it by know. 'E would be even worse, little 'ellion 'e was! We would all know, oui?" France stood up as well speaking calmly as his gaze flickered between his two best friends who looked at him, red and green locking on him. "Romano is not so silly either, 'e is a smart boy."

"Ja! He's definitely smart!Kesese~" Prussia cackled gently making a smile twitch at Spain's lips as the albino grinned confidently.

"True true!" Belgium called from her spot smiling her little kitty smile happily, her blonde-brown hair spilling own her shoulders as her green eyes glimmered sweetly. "Little Romano is a sweet boy, I'm sure we'd know if he was pregnant!"

"Should we continue with this meeting -aru?" China called out with some huffy annoyance and Japan smiled calmly at his lover who just huffed, his amber-brown eyes rolling with annoyance.

"Fine! Let's wrap this up then!" America fist pumped the air making half the nations groan quietly. "Because our dude Italy is pregnant, let's just focus on that for now 'kay? We need to figure out party ideas! Right, Italy?"

"Si!" Italy giggled smiling as Germany held the Italian's hand a bit awkwardly as Italy beamed but his amber eyes locked onto his sleeping brother.

* * *

"Roma~ Roma~" Romano groaned shuffling into the heat that was warming him and he kept his eyes shut as a whine burst free from his lips when his curl was flicked. "Romano wake up!" He shouted when his curl was yanked hard and he jerked up his eyes blearily looking around quick only to land on a pouting Belgium.

"Mi amor! You're awake!" Romano looked over sleepily to see his lover walking into the World Meeting room as he lifted his hand rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's up?" He asked then yawned loudly covering his mouth with the  back of his hand as he looked at his lover tiredly who smiled sweetly.

"It's time to go home. It's dinner time, I'll make something tonight." Spain gently said making Romano jerk a tiny bit but squeaked when the Spaniard strode over and lifted him up, his footfalls silent and he was curled in the Spaniard's chest, his legs dangling lightly over his arm as one wrapped around his back to rest on his side.

"No," Romano mumbled softly into Spain's chest but it sounded more like a little whine and yet it made Spain smile at the sleepy Italian.

"It's fine, Roma. I can take care of you tonight." Spain cheerfully said as he smiled at the tired Italian who just pouted softly as Spain walked to the door, along the table practically and he left the World Meeting room while carrying Romano. "Oh! Little Italy invited us to go to a private baby shower, just us, Hungary, Austria, Prussia and Germany!"

"Fine." Romano huffily murmured as he shut his eyes nuzzling into Spain's chest subconsciously. "I'm too tired to deal with his stupid shit."

"It'll be fine, mi amor. You just need some rest, God knows I need a nap as well." Spain laughed lightly making Romano smile soft but just barely as he held Romano tightly to his chest. A yawn, annoyingly, burst from his lips making Romano glare and pout at the Spaniard opening his eyes just to do so. The walked down the hall, Spain's feet making soft clicks of the heels of his shoe against the floor as Romano bounced just lightly in Spain's arms swaying gently and he kissed the Spaniard's neck making Spain smile.

"Toni...Can I top tonight?" Romano murmured us he clung to Spain who held him tight, nearly dropping the tired Italian out of shock but was grateful the fierce Italian was half out of it.

"Of course you can." Spain replied with a nod hen got curious as he looked down at the sleepy Italian. "May I ask why you do?"

"Because I want too. Besides, I want...Well if Veneziano can get pregnant why can't either of us? I'd prefer it to be you that would get pregnant, not me." Romano mumbled tiredly as he pressed his cheek against Spain's hard, yet comforting shoulder letting out a sigh that tickled the Spaniard's ear. "Dumb bastard."

Spain laughed loudly at that comment and felt Romano's cheek moving with a smile as he grabbed fistfuls of the Spaniard's blazer tight and nuzzled himself into the Spaniard's shoulder. "That's why I love you, Romano."

"Shut up.." Romano mumbled as Spain walked and he sighed feeling strangely nauseous. "How long is this hallway?"

"Not much longer before we're outside, why? Is something wrong?" Spain asked as he looked down at the Italian who shook his head. In truth, there was something wrong with Romano. His skin was growing clammy as his heart began to thump powerfully against his chest as his stomach churned and clenched while he tightened his jaw with the feelings and he couldn't stop a low moan from escaping his lips as he clung to Spain.

"Spain, hurry up." Romano moaned out as the clamminess and the sensations became more intense and, before he could wrap his mind around it, they were outside and Romano squirmed only to be put down and he stumbled to a bush and promptly puked his guts out.

"Romano!" Spain cried out his name in alarm as Romano heaved and gagged, his arms crossing over his stomach tightly as he held himself when a light hand touched his back softly rubbing it.

"Fratello?" Italy whined out as he looked over from the conversation he'd been in to see his brother heaving into a bush as he vomited loudly.

"It's okay, little Italy! Roma just isn't feeling that okay right now!" Spain called out, aware of America, England, Canada, France, China, Japan, Italy and Germany all looking on at the scene, most out of the eight were looking concerned as Romano sobbed out in between retching and gagging. When his gasps started, gulps of air that had his back, chest and shoulders heaving with each breath as he gripped fistfuls of grass.

"Go talk to them. Assure them I'm okay." Romano mumbled as he covered his mouth breathing in and out slowly. "Get the hose so I can wash this away, I need some time to get together before we go home."

"Romano-"

"Go!" Romano shouted with his hand still over his mouth and Spain looked sad but kissed the Italian's temple softly then walked over to the small group standing on watching the Spaniard grab the hose then bring it to Romano who smiled appreciatively and Spain then walked over to the other eight Nations already speaking as Romano stood up on shaky feet and, with the trembles going through him, he washed around the contents his tanned face pale like the color was being leeched away.

When he looked out the corner of his eye to see all were focused on Spain, he rubbed his hand across his lips and cursed even while his heart hammered with fear. Blood. It stained his lips, a bright streak against the back of his mouth and the tangy rust taste was so heavy in his mouth he gagged gently before giving his mouth a gush of hose water swishing and spitting it out glad the taste had been lowered to a faint trace as he washed the bush off, the blood running away until it soaked into the ground, the water a faint pink by the time Romano dropped the hose. He walked over to the faucet where the hose was connected at and turned the handle, shutting the water off before walking to Spain.

"Let's go, I'm tired." Romano mumbled as he pulled on the sleeve of Spai's suit. The Spaniard's wide emerald gaze fell to the Italian who looked sickly pale and his hazel eyes, now a dark green, were glazed with nausea.

"Alright." Spain said then picked Romano up and the Italian' didn't complain and just clung to Spain.

"Fratello, get better!" Italy whimpered making pity gazes go to Italy, one for he was pregnant and two because everyone knew how much Italy loved Romano.

"Yeah yeah." Romano mumbled as he was carried away and buried his face into Spain's face clinging to him tightly.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Spain whispered gently into the Italian's ear who shivered soft but curled into the Spaniard's arms like a little Italian ball.

"I'm fine, perfect!" Romano snapped but tried to give a cheerful look which only received a nuzzle of Spain's cheek to the top of his head happily.

"Good! My little Lovino. So, may I ask something?" Spain asked as they walked towards his black car-they had two, a black and a bright yellow one- as he opened the passenger door after unlocking the doors and placed the Italian into the passenger seat and shut the door then ran across to the drivers side sliding in immediately as he slammed the door and started the car, the engine purring softly.

"Sure what." Romano mumbled looking at Spain who smiled softer, his eyes soft and dark as he stared at Romano.

"Say I do end up pregnant, in some way, what name would you want for our child?" Spain asked as he backed out of his space looking out the back window and Romano stared at his lap intently, eyes narrowed gently despite the tired hue that rested in them.

"...I like the name Leia for a girl." Romano finally said softly as Spain pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding away from the meeting building and Romano curled up in his seat and Spain smiled bright at the Italian though he couldn't truly turn and face him.

**_(A/N: The name Leia, well, if anyone has heard the covers or vocaloid song that's were I got the idea from and it's just like any other name that sounds like Leigha! Sorry continue on!)_ **

"Leia hm? Leia. Leia. Leia. Leia Fernandez Carriedo. What about a middle name?" Spain asked curiously staring at Romano, after saying the name a thousand times on his lips it seemed and the name..the name felt absolutely right.

"Hmmm...Carmen." Romano finally said as he rested his hands in his lap and turned his head to look at Spain's profile as the smile on his lover's lips made his cheek move with the movement.

"Leia Carmen Vargas Fernandez Carriedo." Spain hummed out as he stared at the road and smiled. It was five names, much too long for a little girl, but he could sense that Romano was just smiling wide, near beaming, with happiness at the name and it was very true. Romano _was_ smiling a true genuine smile. Leia Carmen Vargas Fernandez Carriedo. It was absolutely perfect, long, but perfect all the same. "What if it's a boy?"

"I want it named after you." Romano said simply then turned looking at his lover who looked rather shocked when he turned his blinker on turning to another lane.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I want my name incorporated in the name, however. It'd be Antonio Lovino Fernandez Carriedo." Romano stated perfectly and rather huffily then looked at Spain again.

"But, mi amor, your last name is nowhere in there!" Spain sounded shocked as he took a quick look at Romano out of the corner of his eye, a fast flick of movement, then focused on the road once against as Romano hummed gently under his breath.

"If it's a boy I don't want my last name in there. I don't want to have him being labeled as a Vargas boy." Romano snapped then stared forward with a soft pout on his lips. "It's better if it's a Vargas girl, not a boy. There's two Vargas boys already there doesn't need to be-"

"Three." Romano squinted when Spain cut him off, his eyes holding an irritated but curious look to them. "There's three. You, Italy and Seborga."

"Right." He murmured softly as he looked out the window as Spain sped the car up a little bit. He was chewing on his bottom lip, something he never did, and he felt a strange press of tears against his eyes.

Why couldn't this be this way forever? Why must he dissolve now? It wasn't fair! He finally _finally_ admitted to Spain how he felt! He finally got to be lovers with the man he'd fantasized about from day one of his puberty! The one he is planing _kids_ with! The man he wanted to be with more than anything! The man who'd taken him in when he was an ungrateful bastard! The one who...Romano bit his lip harder turning his head completely away to the door window lest Spain see the tears brimming in his eyes.

It truly wasn't fair he die, after everything he'd been through, but his brother was pregnant. His brother, his complete opposite, the one he'd been so mean too at times but loved him so deeply and intensely it hurt. His brother, the one he would do absolutely anything for. Within reason of course but still he would do anything for Italy. He felt something hot and wet drip onto his cheek as he clenched his jaw tight so it hurt and closed his eyes sending lines of tears to gush down his cheeks. He knew it would happen, he just wish it hadn't happened now. He even remember what Grandpa Rome had said...

_"Romano." Romano looked up with a pouty look, tears strangely brimming in his eyes as he scowled in the direction of his brother's happy giggles of joy as he painted and looked up at his Grandpa again meeting his amber eyes making Romano feel a stab of jealousy. Why must he have weird eyes and not Italy?_

_"What!" Romano snapped hating the way his voice sounded with tears clogging it and scowled at the ground when his Grandpa's hand touched his head, the feel of it was warm and comforting as his eyes widened gently._

_"Romano, you are a good boy. rue, you might not be good at anything Italy is, but you are a good boy, You have your own talents unlike Italy, I know you do the just...haven't come up yet." Grandpa Rome said but it sounded like he was trying too hard to have a cheery tone as he looked down at his eldest grandson and Romano glared._

_"Liar! You always over look me! You always ignore me! Italy will always always be better than me! Romano shouted the tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he glared at his Grandpa Rome and Grandpa Rome sighed and knelt down on one knee staring at Romano._

_"Romano, you need to look after your little brother." Grandpa Rome said seriously as he looked at the small Italian who scowled at the thought of having to look after his younger twin forever, but Grandpa Rome looked ever so serious as he stared at Romano."one day, Romano, you are not going to be here. One day, very very far off, Italy with finally unite and you will have to make a grave decision. When that day comes one of you will dissolve."_

_"Diss...olve? You mean die?" Romano asked as his hazel eyes widened at his Grandpa, the color turning to a deep dark green like the forest at night as he stared at his Grandpa._

_"Yes. Die. It will be your choice then, Romano. You can have an eternal life and be happy but then Italy will die, you could choose to give it up and let Italy have the eternal life but you would die. Either way, one of you will die but in the end it will your choice Romano. Your fates rest in your hands, if I had it my way I would never let either one of you die but...life is cruel and it's one or the other. Please, keep in mind Romano, this will be your act. You will save your bother or yourself, I will not hate you for it. Live your life now, how your please, always how you please and when the time comes you make your decision and no matter where I am I will support you. Because, Little Romano, we will all end up in the same place."_

_"Grandpa Rome! Grandpa Rome! Come and look at what I drew!" Italy squealed excitedly in the direction of Grandpa Rome and Romano._

_"I am coming, Little Italy." Grandpa Rome shouted then turned placing his hand on Romano's hair ruffling the locks gently making the little Italian glare but felt relaxed being so close to his Grandpa, even for just a little bit. "I love you, Romano. Just as much as your brother, you do good to remember that an, that no matter what you choose when that day comes, I'll be waiting for you. Sempre e per sempre, Romano."_

"Romano? Are you okay?" Romano was aware, abruptly that the car was still and their house was in front of them as he rubbed the tears off his face quickly.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Take me to bed?"

"Of course, mi amor, of course."


End file.
